This is How the Beat Goes
by StarShine SoBright
Summary: Riku was seemingly perfect. Sora thought he was godly. But a bad date could prove otherwise. Is there a chance for the two? Or is Riku's gaurded personailty going to prevent a budding romance. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Fer sure maybe fer sure not fer sure eah fer sure bomb! Characters not mine.

**A/N:** My friend found this song on Myspace and it sort of inspired me. It's called fersuuure maybe by the medic droid. Alot of lines are taken from that song. So this fic is dedicated to my good friend Rae. Pairing's include: Sora and Riku (main), Axel and Roxas, and anyone else I just fit in to match the story. This is for mature audiences for alcohal, sex, and drugs. So if you can't handle this than leave. Review, because I love reviews! (Don't flame, i swear I'll find you and stick a fork in your eye if you do). On with the Show!

**This is How the Beat Goes**

**Chapter 1:Look at the Mess We Made Tonight**

Sora loved the library. He always went there, although none of his friends really knew why. Sora wasn't the type to hang out in large quiet areas filled with books. No, Sora was the lively boy you might catch still playing tag despite being 19. So everyone thought it was a enigma that he would want to spend a sunny Saturday afternoon in the hushed building.

"Should we really be following him? What happens if we get caught?" asked Selphie in a small voice. She wanted to know just as much as everyone else but if Sora found out they were spying... she didn't want to go through that horror.

"It's his fault for being so secretive!" exclaimed the auburn haired female who was leaning over from behind the book case to peek out at the table were Sora sat.

Tidus sat down in the aisle, scanning through some random book. "Maybe he's meeting a chick?" He stopped here and there to read a random page, making their espionage a little more fun for himself.

Kairi rolled her blue eyes. "Please. Sora meeting a girl wouldn't have to be a secret." she reasoned, still peering out at the brunet boy.

"Then a guy?" Tidus said throwing out another suggestion. The two girls stared at him in disbelief. "What!?" he said offended by the looks. "You guys are the ones who dragged me here. Ugh, Wakka is so lucky to be in class." he complained as he dropped his head in defeat.

"Whatever." Kairi said as she looked back out. "Hey guys, Sora's stopped reading."

Sora had been skimming through the assigned chapters of his book. If he was going to be in the library, he might as well get something done. He closed the book, tired from looking at all the letters. It's not like he was here to read anyway. He just didn't want to seem too conspicuous. There was only one reason he would go to the library. And the reason was _him._

A silver haired boy walked over to one of the many tables, placing his books down. He took off his messenger bag, fetching a black lap top from within the beige bag. After preparing his space, he sat himself down and immediately got to work.

Sora watched the older boy, a small satisfying sigh passing through his lips. Again, he had come to study. Again, Sora watched him.

"Oh. My. God!" Selphie exclaimed, keeping her voice down. "Sora likes Riku Masaki! The Riku Masaki!?" She said completely thrown back at the situation.

"So I guess I wasn't that far off." Tidus said smugly, now interested in the stake out.

Kairi's eyes turned into evil slits. "Sora has a crush! And he didn't tell me!" Her voice was raised and took a scary tone. She and Sora had been best friends since they were kids. They always told each other their secrets. But now... How could he?

"Kairi, calm down! You'll give us away!" Selphie said as she covered the fuming girls mouth.

Tidus laughed at the girl. "I'm not surprised. This is Riku Masaki we're talking about."

Kairi calmed down a bit, all for secrecy's sake. "So what if it's Riku Masaki. He should have told me." She crossed her arms in defiance, her stance resembling a child's.

"But look at him! It's so cute the way he's fluttering his eyes, all love struck and what not!" Selphie said cheerily, always one to be the romantic.

"Poor guy. I don't think Riku even knows he exists." Tidus said sympathetically. "They're in two totally different worlds."

Kairi smiled mischievously. "Really now... but we can always fix that." She laughed maniacally under her breathe, making the other two shudder in fear. Kairi had gone psycho. She then pulled her two accomplices out of the library, formulating a plan within her devious head.

Riku typed on his key bored, only stopping once in a while to check something in one of his many books. Riku, unlike most jocks, wanted to make sure his grades were perfect. Like all students he partied all night long, but that didn't hinder his studies.

Riku felt uncomfortable. He kept on getting these weird vibes, like someone was watching him. He checked to see, but whoever had been staring returned to there work, leaving Riku in the dark. He went back to typing, the feeling of eyes still upon him.

Sora buried his face in his book, scared that Riku would notice his blatant gawking. If Riku ever knew the only reason Sora spent his days in the library the man would probably think he was a freak! And Sora absolutely could not let that happen. There was already close to no chance Sora would get a date with Riku Masaki, he didn't want that percent to drop to zero.

People might wonder why these four students would make such a big deal out if the silver haired 20 year old. And there was plenty reason to. Riku Masaki was what you would call, a high school heart throb. And his status hadn't changed since he had entered college, if anything he gained even more popularity. His charming looks, his educated mind, his witty personality... there was nothing about Riku Masaki that you wouldn't love. He was every girls' dream, and even some boys'.

Sora knew that Riku was untouchable to someone like him. But deep down he really wished that somehow they would end up together by some unimaginable miracle. Maybe one day Riku would just appear before the smaller male and sweep him off his feet, proclaiming his undying affection for the brunet. But that was just wishful thinking.

Sora wasn't some hot shot like Riku. Sora was just Sora, a man who had never lost his child like innocence. He didn't have manly looks like Riku. Instead he had soft boyish ones, making him cute, not sexy. Instead of alluring aqua eyes, Sora was born with round blue orbs. Riku had long silky sliver hair that made him look even more godly. While Sora, he had chocolate locks that stuck up in a random formation. Riku had a muscular, tall body opposite to Sora's Short and skinny frame. No, he and Riku were on totally different levels. Riku was a man. Sora was just a kid.

Sora sighed again, the sound of longing. His deep thought had caused him to fail to notice his surroundings, in particular, a silver haired man who was standing right behind him. Sora was snapped out of his reverie by a interrupting cough.

Sora threw his head back to see who was standing behind him. His curious blue eyes met sharp aqua. Sora jerked out of his seat, knowing exactly who the boy was. "Riku Masaki!?" He screeched rudely. The man's sudden presence had caught him completely off guard.

Riku raised a silver eyebrow at the boy. He seemed rather skittish. "Do you always talk to people in such a manner?" asked the man in a light voice. He wasn't angry, after all, you get used to it after so many years.

The boy blushed. "Um...Uh..." Sora stuttered, at a lost for words. what exactly do you say when the boy your crushing on from afar talk to you? It would be nice if they offered a class on such situations, a class like that would be much more useful than math. "Sorry?" Sora finally said, not really sure what to do.

Riku laughed at the kid's actions; he sure was amusing. "No problem." He flashed him a trade mark grin. Riku sat down in the seat next to the one Sora had been occupying. "You know my name, but I don't know yours. Care to share?" Riku said looking up at the boy.

Sora tilted his head to the side, still at a lost at why Riku Masaki was conversing with him. "Sora Hikari." He stated wearily as he sat down back in his seat.

"Well then Sora," Riku said the boy's name in a flirty fashion, he leaned a bit towards the younger male. "Tell me why you're always staring at me?" Riku knew perfectly well the reason for the gaping.

Sora's eyes widened. Busted. "Well, um," he started trying to think up a good excuse with out sounding like a complete stalker. "I was studying..." he muttered under his breath.

Riku chuckled. "And apparently you're studying the anatomy of a male." Sora pouted when his lame excuse didn't work. "I'll let it slide because you're cute." The blue eyed boy's turned a darker shade of red.

"N-no I'm not." Stuttered the boy. Riku Masaki had just called him cute. Him, cute! The man with looks to rival an angel had told him he was cute.

"Modesty is a nice trait." Riku said, further complimenting the brunet. "My friend is having a party tonight, would you like to go with me?" He asked the boy on a date.

"Really?!" Sora asked, excitement and disbelief shown in his voice. This had to be a dream. Nothing in life ever worked out this well.

"Yes really." Riku ripped a piece of paper out of one of Sora's notebooks. "Write your address and number here. I'll pick you up." Sora quickly scribbled the information without hesitation. "Good. well, see you later Sora." Riku stood up, grabbing all his belongings and left the library.

A giant smile crept onto Sora's face. He had a date with Riku. "YES!" Shouted the brunet, He punched a hand up into the air as a sign of victory.

"Shhh!" Scolded the librarian. Sora scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, gathered his belongings, and departed the old building to go get ready for the party. He had to look his best, after all, he was going with Riku Masaki.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Selphie asked as the auburn haired girl clicked her pen and started to write something on a sign up sheet.

"If they're in two different worlds then we'll just have to bring them into one." Kairi said evilly. "And at the same time I can punish Sora for not telling me." She wrote down 'Sora Hikari' on the first line and 'Riku Masaki' on the second.

"You are the devil." Tidus stated as the she demon laughed darkly under her breath.

_-This is How the Beat Goes-_

Sora turned left and right, surveying his entire image. He wanted to look perfect. No, better than perfect. He wanted to amaze Riku, show him he was worthy to be next to the dazzling man. Sora bit his lower lip, not quite sure of the outfit he had chosen.

Sora was wearing a pure red t-shirt, which hugged him in just the right places. A black wrist band that read 'one by one the penguins steal my sanity' occupied his right wrist while the other was left naked. His bottom half consisted of a dark, near black pair of jeans, which hung low on his hips, revealing the hem of his black boxers. He wore a pair of loosely tied black Airwalks to finish his assembled clothing.

Sora sighed in defeat. Kairi had prepared the outfit for him months ago, telling him it made him into a 'total babe magnet'. Sora hoped it would be a total Riku magnet, seeing as he was trying to catch the boy's attention.

There was a soft rapping sound coming from Sora's dorm room door. The brunet took a deep breathe, trying to calm all the nerves that had just spurred within his chest. He walked over to the door, stilling inhaling and exhaling soothingly.

Sora opened the door to reveal a very scrumptious silver haired angel. Riku leaned his body against the frame of the doorway, his left elbow keeping his towering body up right. "Hey." Riku said suavely, greeting the now not breathing boy.

"Hey." Squeaked the other in return. Riku looked fabulous. His hair was pulled back into a mid ponytail, his bangs and a few escaped strands left dangling, accentuating Riku's already perfect features. He wore a yellow and navy shirt- the torso red and the sleeves which ran slightly passed his elbow was navy. The shirt showed Riku's toned body off without over flaunting, still leaving a person to their imagination. Riku's jeans were a faded blue, ripped at both knees. Riku's feet were covered by a pair of chucks.

"Ready?" Riku said raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Sora's gawking had become really amusing. Sora vigorously nodded his head as he walked out of his dorm, grabbing his cell phone and keys on the way out. He locked the door and pocketing the keys and cell phone in his back pocket.

Riku smiled comfortingly at the smaller boy, making said boy blush slightly. He followed the silver man out of the building and into the dark blue car.

"A lot of people go to these parties so you might want to stick close, lest you get lost in a wave a drunk college kids." Riku jested as he revved the engine, turning out into the street heading toward their destination.

"Who's throwing the party?" Sora asked curiously. It was probably someone who was popular, just like Riku.

"Axel Moeru. He lives in a house near campus. Hence, he's constantly forced to be the host of these crazy parties. He doesn't really mind because of his wild nature." Riku answered, slowing at a stop. He looked both ways for any oncoming cars and then kept on driving.

"Axel?" Sora said hesitantly. Axel was a popular party animal. He had lots of friends, and just as many enemies. But Sora was sure he heard the name else where. He had a feeling that someone mentioned his name before as someone important.

"Yup." Riku said turning into a residential area. There were cars lined up, loud techno party music, and, many youths mingling.

Riku parked along the street in the only empty parking space. He got out, and Sora quickly followed in suite. "Let's go inside. I have to go greet the Pyromaniac." Riku said, jerking his head toward the booze induced home.

"Ok." Sora said as he followed Riku along closely, not wanting to get caught in the crowd and lose his only chance to get to know the silver haired student. Riku gracefully weaved through the sea of people, while Sora struggled not to be trampled on. The older of the two noticed the other's struggles and offered a hand which Sora immediately took.

They entered the house through the garage-- the quickest way into the house without having to disrupt a pair of horny teens off each other.

Axel Moeru's house was medium size. A simple house, good for a family of four, but occupied by one. In the backyard there was a swimming pool, with many people inside dressed in their undergarments. The music from the back swam all over, reaching even inside the house. Sora was surprised the cops weren't notified. The house was getting trashed, a plastic cup on the ground here and there.

Riku walked passed the living room, still grasping Sora's frail hand. They passed a hallway and entered the kitchen, where all the alcohol resided. Leaning against a counter was the flaming Red head Riku was searching for.

Axel was wearing all black. His long sleeve shirt, his tight fitting pants, his stud wrist band, his boots, everything was black.

"Hey." Said Riku in a loud voice, as to be heard over the loud noise of the stereo. At this point he had let go of Sora's had, seeing as it was now not necessary. Axel turned around and smiled mischievously.

"Well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Axel said smirking. Sora noticed the black markings under the tall man's eyes, wondering if they were tattoos or eyeliner.

Riku smiled at his friend, who was slightly taller than him. "Can't pass up a good party. I suppose I'm helping with the clean up again?"

"Why of course!" Axel said winking. He then looked at Sora inquiringly. "And who might this boy be?" Axel asked, eyeing the brunet.

Sora looked up at the skinner male sheepishly. "Sora Hikari." He said, his voice barely audible over the screaming music.

"Hikari? You wouldn't be related to-" he was cut off by a boyish voice from behind.

"Axel! Why are you always hanging by the beer?" Said a dirty blond. He was wearing a white T-shirt, with a black X mark across each breast. He had a checkered wrist band on each wrist. He wore loose beige pants and finally a pair of white vans.

"Roxas?" Sora said, surprise evident.

"Sora?" Roxas said in equal shock.

"What are you doing here?" Sora said frantically.

"Sora, I live here." Roxas replied, having regained his composure.

"You know each other?" Riku asked, wanting to know the mystery.

"Sora's my half brother." Roxas answered as he made his way over to Axel's side. He pulled himself onto the counter, sitting on the could surface.

Axel nodded knowingly. "I thought those blue eyes were familiar."

"But you guys look the same age. How is it possible that you're related?" Riku asked, digging further.

Sora laughed nervously. "Um, long story."

Roxas ran a hand through his spiked hair. "I can sum it up in one word-- Threesome." He said with a straight face.

Axel began to chuckle slightly at Roxas' blunt statement. Riku's face contorted into one of slight disgust. And Sora, he looked at the floor ashamed.

"What a way to start a family." Axel said jokingly. He had known of the way Roxas and Sora came into being, but every time he heard the story it just got better and better.

"That's beside the point." Sora stated looking up at Roxas. "Aren't you supposed to be living in the dorms of a different college across the country?" Sora was confused. Why was his Half brother, who he hadn't seen in years, living a couple streets down at Axel's house?

"I'm taking the year off." Roxas said shrugging. "I came to live with Axel a month ago, after I left my mom's house." he said pointing a thumb at the boy standing next to him.

"Oh." Sora mumbled under his breath. It was awkward seeing his brother here; Maybe because of their living situations. "It's nice to see you." He said in a slightly sad voice. Sora always wanted to get close with his family members, but there was always a dispute when the three people of the one night stand got together.

"Same." Roxas said as he looked over a Riku, a slight scowl played on his voice. "And what are you doing here with my brother?" He demanding.

Riku crossed his arms defiantly. "Partying. I have a right to go to a get together with whomever I want."

Roxas slanted his blue eyes. "I swear, if you so as--" Roxas threat was cut off by an intruding hand belonging to a certain red head.

"Now now, Roxas. Play nice." Axel said as he lifted his slender hand away from Roxas' mouth. Roxas pouted slightly.

Sora tilted his head, not really understanding Roxas' detestable feeling toward Riku. Riku was nice, courteous, and friendly. So what did Roxas have against him.

"Well, let's have some fun. Parties are for partying after all." Axel said, breaking the angry silence. "Here." he said as he handed Sora and Riku each a red plastic cup filled with booze. "Don't get too crunk. I want my house in one piece at the end of the night."

"Sure thing." Riku said taking the drink and taking a long drink. He turned to Sora. "Want to dance?" he asked as the boy took the drink wearily, taking a small sip.

"Ok." he said, smiling. He really didn't want to deal with his family drama right now. Riku grabbed Sora's hand again and led him out of the room, into the back yard.

"Axel. If Riku tries anything, I'm going to blame you." hissed Roxas as he watched Riku take his brother to the outdoors.

Axel laughed. "Aw, C'mon Roxas. What's the worsted that could happen?" Axel said as he turned over to place himself in between Roxas dangling legs. He placed each hand on the counter at Roxas left and right, cornering the blond.

"Sora could end up used goods." he muttered angrily. Axel leaned forward and placed a soft kissed on the fuming blond's lips.

"At least he'll have a good first time." Axel said slyly. Roxas rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and bent forward and kissed Axel back. Roxas couldn't keep mad at the flamer when he was such a good kisser.

"Sora, you've got to let loose." Laughed the aqua haired man.

Riku was swaying to the music tauntingly while Sora stood stiffly. He wasn't sure of what to do. Riku seemed to be an experienced dancer while Sora barely knew how to keep up with the beat.

Riku grabbed both of Sora's hands, having finished his beer earlier and discarding the cup. Sora hadn't finished, but didn't want to carry the item while dancing so ended up placing it somewhere.

"I don't know how!" whined the boy, embarrassed at his lack of moves.

"I'll teach you." Riku said chuckling, moving closer to the boy. Sora blushed at the contact, now being pressed against the junior. Riku moved his body, forcing Sora to move along with him. "Just let your body go." He said into Sora's ear, making him shiver. Sora took Riku's advice and just let go of all his inhibitions, letting the music take over.

Now Sora and Riku were dancing sensually in the middle of the 'dance floor'. Sora, although inexperienced, caught on quick. He moved his hips along with the beat, his arms now slung over Riku's shoulders. Riku had his hands placed on Sora's hips loosely so Sora could move about in any way he pleased. Sora's head bobbled slightly to the music, in synch with the upbeat sound.

Their dancing had caught the eye of many, not just because Riku was one of the dancers, but because their moves were so tantalizing. They were in the middle, everyone circling them making the two the center of attention. And they danced the night away.

_-This is How the Beat Goes-_

"I'm so tired." Sora said, slumping against the older boy. Riku smiled down at the brunet.

"That happens when you move around like that." he said suggestively. Sora blushed. "If you want we can go upstairs to one of the bedrooms to rest."

Sora sighed in relief. "That sounds great. But can we do that?"

"Yup. It's practically my room anyways." Riku said as he swooped the petite male into his arms and carried him up the stairs bridal style.

"Eek." squeaked the boy as he was picked up. "Riku! You don't have to carry me!" he said, blushing madly.

"Your legs must be worn out from so much dancing." he stated as he walked down a small hall, kicking open the door of a bedroom, letting Sora down so he could close the door, which minimized the sounds of the party.

Sora plodded over to the bed and through himself down. "Mmm, comfy." he muttered into the sheets. Riku sat down next to the boy, making Sora look up gratefully at the boy.

"Thanks for inviting me." Sora said, giving Riku one of his trade mark grins.

"There are better ways to show your gratefulness." Riku said as he moved his head down to Sora's level, landing a soft kiss on the unsuspecting boy's lips.

"Wha- Riku?" Sora said, mystified as to why Riku had actually kissed him.

"Shh." Riku said as he planted another kiss on Sora's lips, this time lasting longer. Riku moved Sora's body over, so that he was laying on his back. Riku then swung his body over and straddled the boy, kissing him all the while.

"R-riku..." stuttered the cerulean eyed boy. He was lost, unsure of what exactly was happening. Riku moved a hand inside of Sora's shirt, surprising the boy with the foreign touch. Riku took advantage of Sora's gasp of shock and slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth, moving around pleasurably.

"W-wai..." Sora tried to say as Riku played around with him. The silver haired boy lifted Sora's shirt off of him, giving the man access to Sora's chest. Riku moved away from Sora's lips and began to kiss along his neck, working down to his chest, leaving marks from where he had nibbled.

Sora had no control. Riku's provocative movements completely over powered the boy. Sora arched his back, leaning into Riku's kisses. Riku kept moving further down, his hands starting to undue Sora's pants, which pulled Sora out of his lust filled stupor.

"Stop!" shrieked the boy as he pushed the taller boy off, now caught up with the situation at hand. "What are you doing!?" he asked scared.

Riku looked at the boy, astonished. "What do you think?" Riku said in a slightly aggravated tone.

"I- wer'e not- Sex?" Sora said, his sentence fragmented, but getting the point across.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Who takes someone into the bedroom to actually sleep?" Riku stated in a sarcastic tone. Who was this rude boy?

"But, I thought you weren't like this. You're supposed to be nice! It's the first date and you're trying to bed me?" Sora said exasperated.

Riku lifted an eyebrow. "Really now. And what makes you think I'm like that anyway. I'm just giving you what you want. What everyone wants. To sleep with the Riku Masaki." He spat out, pissed at being disrupted.

Sora slapped Riku across the right cheek. "Screw you!" He muttered, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He then grabbed his shirt and rushed out of the room, leaving Riku stunned.

Sora ran down the hall, the house now almost empty. He turned the corner, bumping into the chest of someone. Making him stumble back slightly, a hand grabbing him so he wouldn't fall.

"You ok?" came the familiar voice of Axel's. Sora looked up, tears now flowing down his cheeks. Axel looked at him, worried. "Roxas!" he called the blond who was in the other room, cleaning up.

"Yeah?" Roxas said as he walked over and saw he brother breaking down. He rushed over, placing his hands on Sora's shoulders. "Sora, what happened?" he asked slightly panicked at the sight.

"R-Riku, he..." he said in between sobs. Roxas looked at him sympathetically, understanding what had happened.

"Dammit. I knew this would happen." Roxas muttered regretfully. He looked up at Axel, giving him a glare. "Sleep over. I'll sort everything out." He led Sora down the hall, taking him to the master bedroom.

He led Sora over to his king size bed and placed him down. Sora curled up under the blankets, crying softly into the pillows. Roxas rubbed his back comfortingly. "Go to sleep. I'll be back after I clean and get rid of some 'trash'." he said as he left Sora's side and left the room, closing the door softly.

"How is he?" Axel said, skulking over toward Roxas. Roxas shot him a dirty look, making Axel cringe.

"Yes, no thanks to you. You knew what Riku was going to do and you just let it happen! I fucking told you so!" he whispered maliciously, not wanting to disturb Sora.

Axel placed a hand on a hip. "Do not blame this on me. I'm not the one who tried to defile your brother."

"But your friend did!" Roxas said, his voice rising. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "He's so ducking dead." Roxas mumbled as he started stomping off down the hall. Axel grabbed Roxas arm, stopping the boy. "Axel..." he muttered darkly, not looking at the man.

"I know your mad, but I'm not going to let you hurt Riku. He's my friend, despite the fact he's a bastard." Axel said, stopping the boy.

"Fine." Roxas said, jerking his arm away from the boy. "You go talk to him." He said as he walked back to their room, back to Sora.

"Oh boy." Axel sighed exhausted, running his fingers through his long red strands. He walked up the stairs, up to the room Riku was currently sitting in. Axel opened the door, his arms crossed. "Pick your prey more carefully Riku. You're really hurt him." Axel said as he sat next to Riku on the bed.

Riku looked up at him. "Why should I care." he said under his breath, still rather stunned from the rejection.

"Well, you might not care about others, but I'm sure you care about yourself. Roxas is out for blood." Axel said, patting the boy on the back.

Riku slanted his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going home." He said, standing up and heading out the door, leaving Axel alone in the room.

"Riku, you really are a dumbass." he said, more to himself than the man who had already exited the room. He then went back out, having to take care of his trashed house as to suck up to Roxas.

**A/N: **Yah, I made Sora and Roxas family out of wack. But I myself have a family of only step siblings, and I've always wanted to know the rest of my family. But they have to live in Isreal. Bastards...hehe. So Sora and Riku almost hit it off, and then Riku ruined it. Sucks when you fall back to earth. A lot will be explained, like Riku's seemingly bipolar attitude. Sora's and Roxas family. Axel and Roxas relationship. Kairi's devious plans... But you'll have to wait a while, because I suck at updating, that is, unless you review. Reviews are inspirational. Peer preassure! Do it!!! ((hehe, I made some corrections, thanks Trekiael for unofficially beta reading my fic!))


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me :(

**A/N:** Now, I know how many want to slit my throat for never updating. And I had a REASON (Check profile for details). Because **Myou Matsuro **was the only one who bothered to find out **This chapter is dedicated to Myou Matsuro!!!** Love yah babe. And I'm happy to hear how people liked the whole parent situation. I decided I'd make the plot explain the whole thing, but not at the moment. And **I REALLY NEED A BETA!!!** People tell me abotu my mistakes, which is nice, but I just don't have a beta!

**This is How the Beat Goes**

**Chapter 2: When Broken Is Easily Fixed**

Morning came, illuminating the room Sora was currently resting in. He blinked, the light slipping through the shades and painting his face a glowing shade. Sora sat up, rubbing his puffy eyes, stinging from crying himself to sleep.

The previous night's rendezvous had started to seep back into Sora mind, intruding in on his calming morning. He frowned slightly, but shook it off. He wasn't going to let one bad night conquer his happy-go-lucky world.

"Morning." Roxas said as he leaned against the door frame. He was wearing the previous night's attire, showing he had not slept. The darkening under his cool blue eyes also gave away the exhaustion. "Hot cocoa?" he offered one of the cups to his half brother, knowing Sora wasn't a coffee person. The two hadn't spent much time together in person, but e-mails and phone call had kept them up to speed.

"Thanks." Sora said as Roxas walked over and gave him the warm cup. The aroma of chocolate mixed with the bitter smell of Roxas' coffee. Sora took a cautious sip, noting the amount of steam the drink emitted. Burning his tongue wasn't the most pleasant of things.

"Are you feeling better?" Roxas asked as he set down next to the brunet, making the mattress shift weight more evenly. His voice was soothing, but still alert.

Sora nodded as he blew on the heated chocolate milk. Roxas had also remembered that he preferred to have milk with the hot cocoa mix instead of water, proof being that the liquid was a very light shade instead of a vibrant brown. He smiled up at Roxas, grateful for such a caring and attentive brother. "Yup! No worries here!" he said, enthusiastically. Unlike Riku, Sora would never fake a smile. He never needed to.

Sora's smile being contagious, Roxas curved his lips up slightly. He was still extremely angry at Riku for trying to rape his brother and pissed at Axel for not trying to stop him. Roxas wasn't the type to forgive and forget. But for now, he would be content near the brother he never saw.

There was a slight rapping on the door, and identical faces turned to look at the intruder. Axel stood in the entrance, waving one hand slightly. "Good morning." he said in a dull voice. He was also wearing the same attire as yesterday. Sora had heard a bit of shouting before he fell asleep, perhaps they were still in a feud.

Roxas glared harshly at Axel, his face had changed completely after the red head had appeared. Sora had guessed his suspicions were correct, Roxas' reaction confirming the thought.

"Can we talk?" Axel said in a rather pleading manner. He obviously didn't want to have an angry Roxas in the house. Angry Roxas was absolutely no fun.

Roxas sighed angrily, standing up. "Be back." he said to Sora as he exited the room. He obviously didn't want to deal with Axel or his excuses. But he would go to the older man, as he always did.

The door was shut behind them.

…_This is how the beat goes…_

"I'm sorry." Axel said as they stood outside the room Sora had slept in. He made sure the door was completely closed, knowing Roxas would want to keep Sora away from the bad mood Roxas had when speaking to Axel at the moment.

Roxas rolled his angry blues. "That's not enough." Roxas said, not satisfied. How many more times would an all night fight proceed? It wasn't the first, and obviously not the last.

The entire house was clean, showing they had spent the night cleaning instead of mending things between themselves. Normally cleaning would wait until they had some refreshing sleep, but neither had wanted to go to sleep. The event had effected Roxas more than usual, for it was his own brother's purity that was at stake. Something Roxas treasured more than his own life.

"C'mon, Roxas…" Axel said as he brushed his fingers along the side of Roxas' face. "Don't be stubborn." He leant down and brushed his lips against the fuming boy's, lingering for a few moments.

Roxas looked at his lover, unimpressed. "You know I don't respond to make-up kisses." He crossed his arms in defiance, not allowing Axel to pass his defenses.

"What about make-up sex?" Axel said, smirking slightly. Their eyes met for a second, both knowing where this would lead. As easily as the argument would start, so would it end.

They darted towards the stairs, making their way up to a free and clean bedroom. Axel pinched Roxas' bottom as they headed up the stairs, making the blond hurry up.

…_This is how the beat goes…_

Sora waited patiently, his drink long since finished. He heard the stomping of feet, wondering what was going on. Loud thumps from above came after the stampede, each sound coming out randomly. Sora tilted his head like a puppy, confused. He then heard muffled moans, the final sound making him piece the puzzle together.

"Oh," Sora said, blushing slightly. At least they had made up. Sora stepped out of the bed, taking his cup to the kitchen. Roxas was obviously too busy to see him off, so Sora found a notepad and pen and scribbled a note, leaving a cell number at the end. With that, he left the house, not wanting to listen to his brother have fun with his boyfriend. Or his non-boyfriend-- Sora had no clue as to what their relationship actually was.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his sleek cell phone. It hadn't bothered him while he slept, though he doubted anything could have awoken him from the relieving and soothing blackness. He flipped it open, noticing he had seven missed calls, all from Kairi. He had to tell her what happened, although he wasn't looking forward to it.

He pressed a few buttons, making the device call his best friend. The phone rang softly three times, and then there was a click. "Sora!" busted the girl, delighted that Sora had finally returned he calls. Sora smiled, enjoying such a happy tone after such a horrid night.

"Morning Kairi. You called?" Sora said, his tone just as excited as hers.

"Yup! I have some good news for you. Meet me at the fountain on campus. I have to get to class, but come in around one hour, 'kay?" she said, walking down the stairs of the building she had just left. On Saturday, she had two morning classes, then was free for the rest of the weekend.

"Okay." Sora said, perplexed. Well, good news was always a good way to cheer him up. One hour would give him plenty of time to shower and change. He didn't want Kairi to fuss over his messy appearance anyway. It would just make her worry so much more than necessary.

"Alright. See you!" she said, walking past the appointed place and off to her class.

"Later!" Sora said and then they both hung up. In an up beat mood, Sora walked down the street, making his way back to his dorm. He looked at his cell phone, checking the time. One hour would give him till noon.

…_This is how the beat goes…_

"Hey Kairi." Sora said as he walked over to the auburn haired girl. She sat at the edge of the fountain, wearing a pink fitting long sleeve shirt and a beige skirt that ran 2/3rds down her thigh. She kept her ankles crossed, refusing to give anyone a peek at her panties. Sora was now dressed in a baggy white T-shirt and an old pair of loose jeans.

"Hello." Kairi said in a sing song voice. She wanted to get the big news to the crowd of one ever since she put her plan into action. Sora sat down next to her, making Kairi move her purse bag off to the side.

"So, care to give me the big surprise?" Sora said, smiling widely.

"Yup." Kairi said as she stood up and walked in front of Sora. "I signed you up for volunteer work! You get to help out at an orphanage!" she announced excitedly.

Sora cocked his head to the side. As much as he loved playing with little kids, he couldn't see the whole point to this present.

"But that's not all." Kairi continued, waving a small digit in Sora's face. "After much investigation, I found out a little secret about you, my dear Sora." Sora froze, she couldn't mean… "I signed up Riku Masaki too! Now you can work your magic."

Sora stayed completely frozen for a moment, assessing the damage. This wasn't going to be pretty. He buried his face within his hands, moaning into them. "Crap…" He said, the light cuss muffled.

Kairi furrowed her thinly trimmed brows. She knelt down in front of Sora, so there faces were on even levels. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned for her best friend. This wasn't the reaction she had anticipated. Far from it.

Sora peeped through his fingers, allowing their eyes to lock. "Let's just say I'm over the Riku phase." he said, words still mumbled.

Kairi looked on, confused. She knew Sora would never be so fickle as to just completely drop a crush. It had taken him a year to get over his puppy love for her when they were kids. So, he continued. "Last night, I went with Riku to a party. Things were good, but then…" Sora's eyes dropped, "Riku didn't turn out to be so nice."

Kairi's face contorted maliciously. "What did he do?" she asked through clenched teeth. Kairi was a sweet girl, until someone dared to ruin her precious Sora.

"Well, he sort of tried to have his way with me." Sora said, trying to lessen the blow. Kairi was rather scary when angered, even if her current anger was not directed towards him.

"I'll kill him." She stated monotone, standing up right. She started to walk of, out for blood, but Sora grabbed on to her sleeve before she committed murder. Now his brother and his best friend were trying to kill Riku. And neither was afraid to do it, despite the repercussions.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault for judging him before even knowing him. I just assumed he was nice." Sora said, trying to calm the girl down. Riku was right in a sense. But he didn't have to prove his point in the harsh way that he did.

Kairi inhaled deeply, trying to let out the anger. If Sora didn't want him dead, she might as well let the bastard live. For now.

"Everything will be fine, as long as I don't have to see him again." Sora said, hinting at the volunteer work. Helping kids out was fine, the Riku part was out of the question.

Kairi paused, trying to gather her words together. "Um," she said, not sure how to break the now bad news. "Well, I don't think that's possible." She said in a meek voice. "You see, they were really desperate for people. And I don't think she'll let either of you off the hook."

"Who?" Sora asked, not liking the sound of his demise.

"Aerith." she stated, smiling sheepishly. Aerith Gainsborough was widely known on campus. She was that student who participated in all the events, running most of them. She was a nice girl, until you got on her bad side. When she got angry, well, let's not talk of such horrid events.

"Crap." Sora responded, talking crudely for the second time in a few minutes. So much for avoiding Riku like the plague.

…_this is how the beat goes…_

A tall and broad male walked down the paths of the campus, a slight scowl placed upon his handsome features. Events past had left the male sour, too angry to hide his discontent. At least, as long as no one was around, he could let his anger run rampant.

He brought a hand up to his cheek, feeling where the boy had slapped him. The redness and swelling had long since died down, but it left a different mark. Pulling his fingers away from the spot like it had burnt him, the man's hand fell down to his side.

"Riku!" Came a sweet female voice from behind. Riku turned to see who had disturbed his brooding, to come face to face with a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Aerith." Riku said, putting on a feign smile.

"It's good I found you. All the more convenient for me." She said as she grabbed a hold of Riku's arm and started to pull him off in another direction. "Now to find Sora…" she said as she looked around.

"What's going on," Riku said, not bothering to fight against the woman. Who knew better than that. "And why do you need Sora?" He said the name with slight distaste, not too fond of the small boy right now.

"Find now, talk later." she said as she peered around, finding a pair of students by the fountain, sitting casually. "There he is!" What great luck she had! She sped off, yanking Riku along.

The male of the two looked at the oncoming duo. He looked at Aerith first, his face contorted to resignation. Until he looked at the baggage she was lugging around, he then widened his eyes in fear. He stood up, bowed to the auburn haired girl, and then sprinted away, trying to escape his inevitable fate.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Aerith gleefully, rather enjoying the chase. She quickened her speed., miraculously fast for someone who was pulling along dead weight. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Sora wasn't the most athletic person, but he could run pretty fast. And seeing how Aerith was easily catching up frightened him more than the fact she was holding Riku. He glanced back, seeing Aerith a few meters away. Distracted by this impossible feat, Sora didn't notice how the walkway curved, tripping over the sudden change of grass and falling on his face with a yelp.

"Told you so," she said as she walked over to the fallen boy. "Well, time to go!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the collar of Sora's shirt and pulled the younger boys along to the parking lot where her car sat.

…_this is how the beat goes…_

"So, we'll be there for an hour, just so you get the basics down, meet the kids…" Aerith said as she drove down the street, keeping her eyes on the rode, rambling on.

In the back sat Sora and Riku, each on opposite ends, staring out their respective windows. Sora's hands lay in fists on top of his legs, nervous. This isn't how he was supposed to erase the night. He should be having a movie marathon with Kairi and engulfing snacks. Not volunteering with his ex-crush.

Sora glanced over at Riku every now and again. Riku looked like he did when he first saw him, like a god. But his personality was anything but. Which led to the question, who is the real Riku? Why did Riku mask who he really was?

"It's rude to stare." Riku mumbled, still staring out the window. His voice was barely audible over Aerith's continued ramblings. He glanced at Sora, meeting his gaze.

"Sorry." Sora said as he turned his eyes back to the outdoors, his response automatic. Sora kept his attention to the passing scenery, forcing himself to forget he was sitting next to Riku. Sora felt his heart sick a little, painfully.

…_This is how the beat goes…_

"Here we are!" announced the older girl as she opened the car door and shuffled out. The place they arrived looked like a normal house, with a jungle gym in the back, fenced in as to keep the kids in and punks out.

Sora and Riku followed, the awkward air keeping both from complaining about the situation. Aerith knocked on the front door enthusiastically, waiting for an answer.

"Coming!" Came a female voice from within. The door opened promptly, a buxom women with long dark hair greeted them. "Hey guys, come on in." She swung the door wider, holding her hand out to welcome them in. The three walked in, the first with a happy step, the other two hesitant.

"Now, there is only one rule: No profanity. We want to keep these kids as pure as possible." Aerith said, her voice stern but a smile still placed on her lips.

Riku smiled at her, using the fake smile he always used. "Don't worry Aerith. We'll play nice." He assured. Sora frowned at the feign sweetness that oozed from Riku's voice. If he didn't know any better, he'd believe the male was actually sincere.

When the two older girls were out of ear shot, Sora dared to speak. "Why?" He asked vaguely.

Riku looked down at the brunet, his lips curled. "Why what?" he asked, his voice edgy and cruel.

Sora slightly cringed at the venom in Riku's voice. "Why are you always wearing that mask?" Sora asked, his curiosity holding more power over him than the fear he held for Riku.

Riku froze for a moment, looking into Sora's deep blue eyes which shined innocently. He shook his head, walking away. "It's none of your business." He said, his voice toned down on the rude side. Sora followed after him, not speaking up again.

"And here they are! You're new 'big brothers'!" Announced Aerith as the two males walked into the room. A dozen kids, ages ranging from 3 to 14, were scattered around the playroom. They all looked at the two boys with wide, gleaming eyes. Sora smiled widely.

"Hi! I'm Sora. Nice to meet you all." He said, genuinely happy. The upside to Kairi's little scheme was that he got to hang out with a bunch of kids. He, himself, preferred to play little kid games than to go out drinking. His friends would always pinch his cheeks for being such a child.

"Hi Sowa!" Answered a small boy, waving his hands in the air wildly. All the other kids followed in suit, greeting the boy. Sora scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly from all the little kids' attention.

Sora looked over to the tall silver haired male, noticing he wasn't bothering to introduce himself. So, Sora took the initiative. "This is Riku," he said as he gestured to the male. The male raised an eyebrow at the small brunet. "Say hello Riku." He said, smiling, oblivious to Riku's innate hate for him.

"Hello." He said, complying with Sora. He smiled lightly at the children.

"He's so beautiful!" Squealed a twelve year old girl. Her hands were clasped together, her eyes gleaming at the beautiful man dreamily.

"Psh, I am so much cooler." retorted a ten year old boy, angry some random older guy was catching everyone attention.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You haven't even hit puberty yet." She muttered.

Sora laughed as the two children started to argue. He missed being that age. Back when a spelling test was the worst of worries. When he used to play with his friends on the beach.

From the corner of Sora's eye, he saw a small smile fall upon Riku's lips. Sora blinked, not believing what he saw. As soon as he did, the barely there smile disappeared, replaced by a dead pan expression.

…_This is How the Beat Goes…_

"Sowa, Sowa!" screeched a little girl as Sora scooped the girl into his arms, hugging her tightly from behind. She giggled, play struggling from Sora grip.

"Caught yah!" Sora announced as he swung the girl back and forth in his arms. He then placed her down on the floor. "Ok, I'm taking a break, you guys can keep playing though." Sora said as he sighed, content. The girl pouted, but shrugged. She then ran off, chasing the other kids so she would no longer be 'it'.

Sora looked over to the picnic table. Riku sat there, the girl who had complemented him earlier making small braids in his hair. Sora snickered at the expression on Riku's face -- pure annoyance. Sora skipped over to the two, a giant smile on his lips.

"So, then he said that he liked me. And I was like 'no you don't'. And then he got mad and walked away. It's not my fault for not believing him. The day before he was ogling that older chick at school…" She rambled on, ignoring the fact that Riku was obviously not listening.

"Hey, Kay lee? Do you mind if I steel Riku from you?" he asked, the girl pausing from her long strings of sentences.

She lifted her hands from Riku's hair. "Oh, Sure!" She said as she walked away, giving the two of them an exaggerated wink.

"Such a lively bunch." Sora said as he sat next to Riku. Riku was busying himself by undoing the abundance of braids that plagued his smooth hair.

With a grunt, he finished clearing his head. "Too lively." He commented, smoothing his silver strands. "Any idea why we're here?" Riku asked, no, demanded.

Sora froze for a moment. "Um," He said with a hesitant voice. "Well, my friend Kairi signed us up. Trying to play match maker I suppose." Sora said as he scratched his cheek, laughing nervously.

Riku rose an eyebrow. "She does know what happened, right?" He asked in an edgy tone.

Sora shook his head. Then paused, and nodded. "She does, but didn't at the time." He said, clarifying. "Don't be mad. She was just trying to help me out." Sora added quickly, fearing for his best friends life.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

There was an awkward silence, the same that had played in the car. Something needed to be said, some clarification, though Riku wouldn't be the one to lower his guard.

So, Sora took initiative. "I'm not mad." He stated bluntly, staring off at the children.

Riku looked at him, his face deadpan. "Good to know." He replied in a rather sarcastic tone.

Sora frowned. "Riku, if you keep this up, you're going to loose yourself." Sora voice was laced with concern, slightly startling the silver haired god.

"I already said it was none of your business." Riku spat in reply. His shoulder's tensed up.

Sora shook his head fervently. "It is my business!" He all but shouted. "I know this isn't you! I can see it. There's something hidden behind that face you put on, the real you." Sora's eyes began to sting. He wanted to help Riku, it was what his heart told him to do.

"Really, what makes you think there is something more? Do you really think you can dig deep into to me and find something different?!" Riku said, his voice mocking and crude. He picked himself off of his bottom, untangled his legs from under the picnic table, and started to walk away.

Sora pushed himself from the table, following after Riku. His fists were clenched at his side. "Yes!" Sora was now screaming, a couple of curious eyes turned to the two arguing adults. Riku stopped but remained turned away.

"I know I can find you. I know that that you will be amazing. I promise I'll be your friend no matter what!" Sora declared, refusing to give up.

Riku turned his head slightly, the side profile of his face visible. "Fine. But there isn't anyone to find." He said and then walked into the orphanage. There was a moment of silence, and then the laughter of children rang in the yard once again.

Sora visibly relaxed. As his shoulder muscles loosened, his face muscles tightened. A grand smile formed, the tips all but reached his eyes. A warm feeling crept up within him, telling the boy that something was going to happen. Something good. Something real.

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. Sora forgave him too easily. But I just think that's how Sora's character is. But Riku will be a tough cookie to crack, and Sora only wants friendship because he's cute like that. Anyway, Love ya'lls!


End file.
